


죽은 이는 다시 죽지 않고

by 6382903



Category: British Comedy RPF, Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: Never dies again, only immortal, by memory.
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese





	죽은 이는 다시 죽지 않고

**Author's Note:**

> Never dies again, only immortal, by memory.

존이 파이튼을 떠나기로 한 날, 아니, 정정하겠다. 존이 시즌 4에서 정말로 빠질 것을 공표했을 때, 그레이엄은 매우 화를 냈다. 그의 분노는 알코올로 촉발된 평소의 분노보다도 격정적이었다. 당시의 나 역시 다소 충격을 받긴 했지만, 그레이엄의 분노는 내 것과 결이 달랐고 나는 그를 달래줄 수밖에 없었다. 마치 전사한 파트너의 부고 소식을 막 접한 사람에게, 나의 할아버지 역시 그전 전쟁에서 작고하셨다는 말을 쉬이 꺼낼 수 없는 것처럼 말이다. 그럴 때에는 따뜻한 차 한잔을 타주고 그의 말을 듣는 방법만이 최선이다.

그레이엄은 그날 밤 그 특유의 웅얼거림으로 말했다. ‘술을 끊으면…, 마이키, 술을 더 마시지 않는다면 말이지…….’ 그 뒤의 말은 이미 취한 그레이엄이 잠에 드는 바람에 들을 수 없었지만. 소파에 늘어진 그레이엄은 그의 건장한 체격이 사라진 것처럼 보였다. 둥글게 만 어깨는 가끔 떨린 것 같기도 하다. 다리를 접고 최대한 소파에 욱여넣은 모양새는 어린애 같았다. 그레이엄이 자는 것을 확인한 나는 그에게 담요를 덮어줬고, 술병과 찻잔을 치우기 위해 최대한 조용히 움직였다. 등 뒤로 그레이엄이 우물거리는 소리가 들렸다. 혼자 두지 마.

‘응?’

‘가지 마.’

‘어… 음……. 잠깐만. 헬렌한테 전화하고 올게.’

헬렌은 집이 가까워서 다행이라며, 괜찮다고 말해줬다. 다음 날 그레이엄은 간밤에 자신이 한 이야기를 하나도 기억하지 못했다. 우리는 의미 불명의 잠꼬대였을 것이라고, 본래 잠꼬대란 그런 것 아니겠냐고 의견의 합일을 보았다. 나는 그레이엄을 데리고 나와 브런치를 먹었다. 데이비드가 아들 존과 여행을 떠나 집을 비웠을 때였다.

#### 죽은 이는 다시 죽지 않고

어떤 경험은 흔적을 남긴다. 시간이 지나면 흉터가 옅어지는 것처럼, 흔적 위에 먼지가 쌓일 수는 있지만, 그것은 거기에 있다. 이는 사실로서 존재한다. 내게는 헬렌의 입맛이 그렇다. 나는 단 것을 좋아한다. 어렸을 때도 그랬다. 끈적끈적하고 남들이 먹으면 이마가 구겨질 정도로 달고 끈적거리는 퍼지가 좋았다. 따라서 아메리카노는 내 취향이 아니었다. 하지만 헬렌은 그랬는데, 처음 그 사실을 알고 나선 헬렌과의 공통점을 하나라도 더 만들어보고자 했던 나는 나 역시 아메리카노를 좋아한다고 거짓말을 한 것이다. 그뒤로 헬렌을 만날 때는 항상 아메리카노를 마셨다. 취향은 만들어지는 것이므로 점점 나는 진한 커피에 길들여졌다.

내 친구의 경우는 한 노래가 그렇게 남았다. 이는 아직 ‘싱글 앨범’이 나오던 시절의 일이다. 친구는 그때 푹 빠졌던 이에게 자신이 좋아하는 음반을 선물했다. 로버트 파머의 Bad Case of Loving You를 들고 그에게 달려가던 친구의 모습이 선하다. 몇 주 뒤 친구는 그가 가버렸음을 알려왔다. ‘떠날 때가 됐기에’ 떠난다고 했다. 해가 바뀌고 그 친구와 술을 마실 때, 친구는 최근에 새로운 사실을 깨달았음을 고백했다. 아마 그를 사랑했던 것 같노라고. 그 친구 빼고 우리 모두 알던 사실이었으므로 놀랍진 않았다. 아무튼 친구는 그 후로 그 노래를 듣지 못하다가, 최근에는 가끔 듣는다는 소식을 알려왔다. 아직도 종종 생각난다는 말과 함께.

시간이 지나면서 존과의 관계는 차츰 회복됐다. 그쪽에서 달라진 것은 없고, 단지 나의 마음만이 바뀌었을 뿐이다. 존과 다시 사석에서 만났을 때는 그레이엄 생각이 났다. 그레이엄이 매우 상심했음을 알고 있느냐고 묻고 싶었다. 존은 시리즈 4에 대해 물었다. 예의상 물어본 것 같았다. 나 역시 의례적으로 괜찮다고 답했다. 존은 무언가 더 말하려다가 말고 담배를 물었다. ‘담배 끊으려고.’ 불을 붙이고 존은 그렇게 말했다. 신종 농담인 줄로만 알았는데, 요사이 브라운관에서 존이 ‘금연을 결심하게 된 계기를 되새기라’고 말하는 것으로 볼 때 그때 그 말이 진심이었을 수도 있겠다는 생각이 든다.

…… 그레이엄의 병은 파이프 때문이었다.

그날 우리는 그 자리에 함께 있었다. 존은 그레이엄 옆에서 퍽 담담해 보였다. 그의 얼굴을 멍하니 바라보는 것 외에 존이 한 일은 없었다. 대화나 작별인사도 없었다. 존은 그저 거리를 유지하고 데이비드가 그레이엄의 손에 제 얼굴을 묻으며 눈물 흘리는 것을 지켜봤다. 상황이 정리되고 나는 존의 것을 빌려 오랜만에 담배를 물었다. 맛이 역겨워 장초를 꺾었지만, 존을 두고 혼자 들어갈 수 없었기에 그가 한 대를 다 태울 때까지 기다렸다. 존은 그런 나에게 무언가 말하고 싶어했던 것 같지만 결국 그의 입에선 어떠한 말도 나오지 않았다.

12월 3일에는 공개 추도식이 진행됐다.

존은 추도문에서 그레이엄과 있을 때에만 비로소 대담해질 수 있었다고 밝혔다. _에릭이 Always Look on The Bright Side를 부르기 시작하자, 사람들이 일어나 합창을 위해 움직였다. 존은 잠시 조용히 앉아있었다. 눈에는 눈물이 가득했다. 그 장면은 아주 오랫동안 기억에 남을 것이다._

**Author's Note:**

> 이텔릭체는 마이클의 89년도 12월 03일 일기 재구성한 것


End file.
